Falling in love again
by Fly-Gold
Summary: Он влюбился в смертную, за что был проклят. Каждые семнадцать лет она возвращается к нему.И настал тот день, когда в Мече и Кресте появляется новая девушка - Люс. Возможно ли, что на этот раз цикл будет разрушен? Сможет ли Даниэль уничтожить проклятие
1. Chapter 1

Даниэль, не отрываясь, смотрел сквозь зеркало на _нее_. Эта девушка – _все в ней_ – завораживала. Он не мог отвести взгляда, зачарованный прекрасными волосами, которые развевались на ветру - было холодно, - плечами, которые так и звали прикоснуться к ним, и губами, которые были такими же красными, как и лепестки розы. Она сама была прекрасным цветком, которого нужно только созерцать и не ломать.  
Она была хрупкой.  
Он хотел дотронуться до нее, поцеловать, но не мог.  
- Ты же знаешь, это запрещено. Более того, ты будешь проклят, если осмелишься спуститься на Землю, – сказала Габби, подойдя к нему.  
Даниэль вздрогнул, но к ней не повернулся.  
- Знаю.  
Габби прихватила мочку его уха зубами и, отпустив, прошептала:  
- Ты не сделаешь этого.  
Он схватил ее за плечи, разозлившись.  
- Я люблю ее.  
Заветные слова были сказаны.  
Совет, услышавший их, усмехнулся.  
- Если он ее поцелует, они оба будут прокляты, - начала мисс София. – Каждые семнадцать лет она будет возвращаться и преследовать его. Цикл прервется, если ее не окрестят. В остальных случаях она будет исчезать.  
И только потом эти слова вбили в камень и поставили на главную площадь Дома Ангелов, дабы ангелы, пролетавшие над ним, осознавали, что перечить Совету нельзя.  
Но несмотря на это некоторые ангелы осмелились спуститься на землю вместе с Даниэлем. Их назвали «падшими» ангелами.  
Даниэль сразу привлек внимание той девушки. Его считали красавцем, и она не смогла пройти мимо него. Их первая встреча случилась на одном из рынков Иерусалима, когда она пыталась купить еду у скряги-торговца.  
Даниэль помог ей, и она осталась у него в долгу.  
Их первый поцелуй случился через пару дней после встречи.  
И тогда она впервые исчезла.  
Превратилась в пепел.


	2. Chapter 2

Даниэль проснулся в час ночи весь в поту. Он присел на кровати и провел рукой по лицу.  
Ему снилась она: он целовал ее и…

- Дерьмо! – крикнул он, ударив кулаком по кровати.

Сколько еще это будет длиться? Разве он не достаточно настрадался?

А она? Она, которая возрождается каждые семнадцать лет. Ему казалось, что он понял правила. Первые его догадки появились в 1790 году, когда они вместе танцевали вальс, он отвел ее и украл ее первый поцелуй. Ему пришлось скрыться, ведь остальные, заметив пропажу герцогской дочери, назвали бы его колдуном или еще кем-нибудь похуже.

Он так жаждал снова прикоснуться к ней, поговорить с ней, поцеловать... И это желание медленно, но верно сводило его с ума.

Ему нужен был воздух. Ему нужно было избавиться от этих мыслей хоть на минуту.

Мечу и Кресту принадлежала огромная территория. Она включала в себя два-три корпуса и кладбище. Он шел на кладбище, ведь только там с успехом можно было найти тень.

Наконец, тень сама пришла к нему, и он прошел сквозь нее, оказавшись в Вегасе 90-х годов.  
Все сверкало, все казалось богатым. Он устало посмотрел на «Казино-Рояль» в поисках друзей. Наконец, он увидел Арианну за рулеткой, Роланда за автоматом и Габби, играющую в покер. Он застонал. Похоже, это надолго…

Даниэль решил пойти за Роландом, потом за Габби, самое сложной задачей было оттащить Арианну от любимого развлечения.

- Эй, чуваак! – протянул Роланд, когда Даниэль ударил его по плечу. – Чего тебе?

Даниэль закатил глаза. Иногда его друзья такие безответственные!

- У нас завтра уроки начинаются, – напомнил он.

Роланд застонал.

- И что? Я сто лет не играл здесь! – начал он, но, увидев глаза друга, бросил играть. – Спасибо, чувак.

- Всегда пожалуйста.

Они быстро «расправились» с Габби. Оказывается, девушка проиграла все взятые с собой деньги.  
А вот с Арианной и правда пришлось потрудиться. В глазах у девушки полыхало пламя азарта. Но, приложив совместные усилия, они оторвали ее от рулетки.

- Я выииииииииииграаааааалааааа! Парни, у нас есть дееееееньгииии, – пела она.

- Да ладно? – подключился Роланд.

- Сколько? – спросила Габби.

- Пятьдесят тысяч долларов!

Они засмеялись.

Один Даниэль не смеялся, потому что чувствовал: завтра что-то произойдет. Что-то, что изменит его жизнь навсегда.

- Эй, чууувааааак, - позвал Роланд, помахав рукой перед лицом Даниэля. – В чем дело? Ты же не… - засмущался Роланд и замолчал.

- Нет. Нет…

- Когда? – прошептала Габби, нырнув под его руку.

- Без понятия, – вздохнул тот и поцеловал девушку в макушку.

- Семнадцать лет после того случая прошло. Как ты думаешь, она появится на днях? – предположила Арианна. В таких вопросах она всегда была сама чуткость.

- Не знаю.

Они замолчали.

Тень они нашли на том же месте, откуда и появился Даниэль.

И лишь утром они все узнали, что в школу придет новенькая – Люс.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 2. Он всегда чувствует ее.

Даниэль вздохнул и посмотрел на Ренди, которая стояла совсем рядом от компании.

Ему совсем не нравилась атмосфера Меча и Креста – такая угнетающая, удушающая. Кажется, будто не хватает воздуха. Наверно, он потратит не один день, ища подходящее ему место, чтобы, когда будет совсем плохо, придти туда и отдохнуть. Он взглянул на Арианну и заметил, что глаза девушки потускнели.

Ей было скучно.

Да, решил он, это место наводит тоску и уныние.

- Итак, красные помогут вам придти в себя после обморока, недоумки, и…

Но она была прервана девушкой, прибежавшей явно не к месту и не ко времени.

Даниэль почувствовал, будто его лишили воздуха. Он чувствовал, что это была она. Боже, неужели на этот раз она сама его нашла?

Но чему удивляться? За последние сто лет она, сама того не зная, подсознательно ищет его, чувствует своим нутром.

В чертах этой девушки он узнал свою возлюбленную. Да, те же самые глаза, кажущиеся совсем хищными, когда она злится или раздражена… плечи, такие женственные.

И губы, которые он целовал так много раз.

- Простите, - сбивчиво начала она, - вы не могли бы повторить про красных?  
Ее щеки раскраснелись, как если бы она была смущена и растеряна.

- Аа, так это ты та девушка, Люс… повторяю для непонятливых, если вы упали в обморок, вам помогут красные. Но учтите, что за это деньги мне не платят.

Даниэль тихо усмехнулся и мимолетно бросил взгляд на Люс. Почему же она попала сюда, в Меч и Крест, школу для кобелей и шлюх? Какая тайна у нее была? Что на этот раз было не так?

Он быстро решил, что стоит ее остерегаться. Но, зная, что она так или иначе влюбится в него, поспешил уверить себя в том, что резкость и злость оттолкнут ее хотя бы на время.

И за это время он чуть-чуть отдохнет.

Не прошло и года, как она снова появилась. Увы, предыдущий раз был лишен поцелуя…

Если станет совсем невмоготу, решил он, он поцелует ее, и она исчезнет.

Он поймал на себе взгляд девушки и растерялся на мгновение, но, посмотрев в ее глаза, убедился, что нет искры узнавания, которая всегда проявлялась в самый последний момент.

И успокоился.

Даниэль слушал Рэнди в полу уха и не сразу понял, о чем она. И когда услышал, что необходимо сдать всю контрабанду, не сдержался и посмотрел на нее снова.  
Она была в растерянности. Наверняка, решил он, в ее доме было все, о чем может мечтать современный подросток: телефон, чтобы поболтать с лучшей подругой, mp3 плеер, радио и т.д.

Он почувствовал жалость к девушке. Она еще читала смс-ки, которые передали ей близкие люди.

- Ох, Люс, давай, детка, - начала Рэнди. – У вас будет возможность звонить близким раз в неделю, в субботу.

- В… субботу? – растерянно спросила Люс.

- Да.

Она мрачно посмотрела на телефон и положила в корзину.

- Итак, дальше я вам покажу ваши комнаты, и затем вы пойдете к школьным психологам, которых вы обязаны посещать.

Во время так называемой экскурсии Даниэль узнал кое-что полезное, что может пригодиться ему в будущем: номер комнаты Люс.

Время посещения психолога прошло достаточно не плохо – Даниэль знал, как с ними надо обращаться. Единственный вопрос, который всегда ставил его в тупик – это: «Многие говорят, что вы ведете себя слишком депрессивно. Что с вами?».

Не мог же он объяснить истинную причину: он – падший ангел, а его возлюбленная возрождается каждые семнадцать лет и после поцелуя превращается в пепел.

Они сочтут, что у него что-то не так с мозгами. Впрочем, если они уже так думают, то на этот счет можно не беспокоиться.

Итак, приближалось время обеда…

Он с нетерпением ожидал его – Люс, очевидно, заглянет в столовую. Арианна подмигнула ему, когда пришла его очередь к психологу.

Время тянулось мучительно долго, и он наконец-то освободился. Его долго не хотели отпускать – предлагали разные тесты, проверяющие знания и психику, но он прошел всего два. В принципе, вышло неплохо, учитывая его тысячелетнюю практику.

Интересно, чтобы они сделали, если бы узнали, что в прошлом он являлся членом Совета?

Психолог провел его в столовую, а сам присоединился к учителям, которые обедали рядом со студентами.

Он увидел Молли и остальную компанию, занявшую себе целых два столика. Они помахали ему, приглашая присоединиться. Он улыбнулся им и, взяв еду, пошел к ним.

Люс с Арианнной пришла немного позже него. Он не заметил, как она пришла, но почувствовал то обжигающее чувство, пронзающее его с каждой новой силой каждые семнадцать лет.

- Эй, а что тут лучше брать? – услышал он ее.

- Хм, не стоит брать рыбу, здешние кухарки ее не умеют готовить или покупают несвежую. Ты можешь отделаться овощами, а на завтрак – йогурт. Также не советую брать булочку с сосисками – рискуешь заработать язву желудка.

- Эм, спасибо? – «Спасибо» Люс прозвучало скорее как вопрос.

- А, - отмахнулась Арианна, - не за что, - подмигнула она, и девушки рассмеялись.

Что ж, подумал Даниэль, по крайней мере, у Люс есть подруга в этом месте.

Неожиданно Молли, решившая взять еще одну порцию – день-то долгий, наткнулась на девушку, и они обе свалились.

Даниель ожидал взрыва – когда Молли что-то или кто-то не нравится, она ясно показывает это тому человеку. И теперь у нее на пути встала Люс.

Почему она?

Ах, да. Наверно, Молли чувствует к нему привязанность, несмотря на то, что он расстался с ней много лет назад – еще до того, как они попали в то место. Она знала, из-за чего очутилась здесь, на Земле, – как и многие: Роланд, Арианна - Молли пришла сюда из-за него, она была его охранником как никак. И на небесах, и здесь, она всегда охраняла его и предостерегала. У Молли был дар предвиденья* и свои предсказания она почти всегда рассказывала ему.

За некоторым исключением.

И эти исключения бесили его, потому что в большинстве своем они полностью касались ее.

Он был возвращен в реальный мир криками: "Мясной Рулет". Ученики кричали так на Люс, потому что ее голова была в мясном рулете – в том, что на нее опрокинула Молли.

- Да как ты смеешь! – визгнула Арианна. – Ты…

- Оу, брось. Ты же знаешь – от этой девочки одни неприятности. – Молли ухмыльнулась и посмотрела на Люс. – Советую нас остерегаться.

- Что? – промямлила девушка, стоящая на коленях, смотревшая, как уходит Молли и садится рядом с Даниэлем, положив руку ему на плечо.

По выражению ее лица парень понял – она смущена, унижена и ревнует.

Он хотел помочь ей, правда, хотел, но это означало выдать свои чувства, разрушить клятву.

В конце концов, она могла исчезнуть, что грозило бы большими неприятностями.

И он не предпринял ничего, чтобы успокоить девушку, хотя сам много раз говорил, что будет ее защищать.

Успокаивать.

Она убежала, и сердце Даниэля пронзило чувство вины с еще большей силой.

Своя задумка, прошу обратить на это внимание. (прим. автора)


	4. Глава 3 Ночь и откровения

Глава 3. Откровения.

Настала ночь, и я решил выбраться из своей темницы. Используя крылья, я надеялся привлечь к себе как можно меньше внимания. И не прогадал. Мой план был таков: без промедлений выйти наружу, на свежий воздух, насладиться полетом и посмотреть, как Она спит.  
Я всегда любил ночь главным образом потому, что мог понаблюдать за ней. Часто я мог прижать ее к себе, раскинувшись на постели, утешать ее или же нежно целовать. Конечно, не в губы, потому что существовал риск потерять ее навсегда.

Я подлетел на расстоянии, способным увидеть ее, но так, чтобы Люс не увидела меня.

Ее красивые волосы свободно развивались по подушке, и, стоило простыни чуть сползти с ее кремовой кожи, как я тут же посмотрел на оголившийся участок.

- Видишь что-то, что тебе по душе? – раздалось позади меня.

Ари.

С одной стороны я рад, что она здесь, а с другой – нет. Она часто поддерживала меня, особенно после… воспламенения любимой.

Поэтому я и был ей невероятно благодарен.

- Дааа… - протянул я и, не сдержавшись, обнял ее и покружил в воздухе. Ари тихо засмеялась, чтобы не разбудить Люс, и так беспокойно ворочающуюся во сне.

- Ты такой милый, - почему-то мне показалось, что у нее это вырвалось. Я поднял бровь.

- Правда? Достаточно милый для того, чтобы заставить вас, в силу своих эгоистических убеждений, пойти со мной?

Ари фыркнула.

- Брось, - вырвалась она из моих рук, - ты не эгоист. Мы сами согласились, помнишь? Не твоя это вина!

Люс беспокойно заворочалась, и ее губы сложились форму буквы "о".

Я вздохнул – девушка такая упрямая!

- Послушай, - слишком резко прошептал я, - я…

- Да при чем тут ты? Нам остарченело жить на Небесах! Голубизна, голубизна и еще раз голубизна! Аж тошно, ей-богу. А тут ты со своей любовью, - выплюнула она, и мне захотелось ей врезать. Почему? не знал, - знаешь ли, Даниэль, не ты виноват.

- Кто здесь? – услышали мы. Я застыл в растерянности. Она услышала нас!

- Уходим, - прошептала Ари.

- Да.

И мы полетели.

_Дорогие читатели, прошу прощения за задержку. У меня пропало вдохновение, поэтому, собственно, глава такая маленькая. Она не бетировалась бетой, потому что она от меня ушла. Глава бетировалась мной. Знаю, что много ошибок. Прекрасно знаю. Но вся беда в том, что я хотела быстрее выложить. Надеюсь, вы меня поймете._

_И еще. Я не уверена, но, вполне возможно, я снова задержку выкладку следующей главы. Это зависит от перевода "Овладеть Жизнью", до завершения которого мне осталось ровно три главы. На это у меня уйдет примерно два месяца. Но не бойтесь – я не планирую затормаживать Фоллинг на это время. Главы будут, но не часто. _

**Надеюсь на ваше ревью! **


	5. Chapter 4 Перепалка

_Глава 4. Перепалка. _

Следующий день у меня начинался с истории. Ровно в восемь часов я стоял возле класса, напряженный, как черт знает кто. Этому способствовало и ночная вылазка.

Я вздрогнул, ощутив ее. Это было так удивительно! Вот так чувствовать одно ее присуствие. Именно так я и вычислял ее местонахождение, когда Она была рядом.

Но мгновение спустя я почувствовал угрозу, тревожные колебания, добравшиеся до моей души.

Кэм.

Этот парень, этот змей стоял прямо позади меня, дыша своим дыханием мне в шею.

Я закатил глаза – меня не испугаешь.

- Григори, - ухмыльнулся он.

- Кэм, - передразнил его я, уперев руки в бок. Наша поза напоминала мне старый, добрый мексиканский фильм, когда ковбои стояли напротив друг друга и выплевывали разные ругательства, желая сильнее ранить.

Что ж, я не ошибся.

- Как думаешь, как она себя чувствует после вчерашнего? – намекнул он на инцидент с Молли.

А, возможно, он имел ввиду то, что я не помог ей придти в себя.

- Паршиво? – неуверенно спросил я, притворившись, что не знаю. Хотя я знал – это было не в первый раз.

- Кому она теперь верит больше?

Я вздохнул, прекрасно зная ответ и признавая поражение. Но полностью сдаваться я не собирался.

- Тебе, - я поднял руки высоко вверх.

Кэм опять ухмыльнулся.

- Верно, дурачье, - откровенно заржал он. Я закатил глаза и приготовился дать ему отпор.

- Как ты думаешь… - Кэм начал было уходить, но, услышав меня, резко остановился. Его нога на секунду зависла в воздухе, но он быстро справился с собой и повернулся ко мне.

Лицом к лицу с Даниэлем Григори, чувак, ты оказался.

- Как ты думаешь, кого она любит? – спросил я, заранее зная ответ.

Кэм неуверенно ответил.

- Меня, - нахал.

- Хорошооо, - протянул я последнюю «о» в этом слове, - Кто ее утешал каждые семнадцать лет после ее… очередного сгорания?

Теперь пришла очередь Кэма скрежетать зубами.

- Ты, - он признал свое поражение.

Внезапно и неожиданно, к нам подошла Ариана, размахивая руками.

Мы оба стыдливо прикусили губу, что было непохоже для Кэма.

- Придурки, - бросила она, - только она, - кивнула на сидящую Люс, - может решать, кому верить, кого любить.

И дальше, грозно посмотрев на нас, гордо уселась на свое место.

Мы оба злобно посмотрели друг на друга.

- Кэм, Даниэль, садитесь на место.

Мы сели.

Спустя пять минут мне кинули записку.

«1:1, придурок».


End file.
